The Snow storm and Ice Maker
by little nerd for life
Summary: Jackie was a winter spirit who make can a snow storm and make ice she like to have fun but deep inside of her she feel alone she wanted to meet someone who like her so what if the man in moon make her wish true and sending into a different were jack frost liveds Now what will happen when these two people meet will they fall in love or will jackie have to leave him behind
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I just though of this story when I was listening to music so I hope you like it and probably make more so I hope you like it also a gendered story if you didn't know ALSO MY FIRST FANFICTION SO DON'T HATE!**

Jackie was flying though the woods as everything freeze as her white spike hair blow into the wind as she had ripe short and blue jacket, she had a staff in her right hand as her other hand was out and she have a small smile on her face as the wind blow into her face and the snow came down, Jackie love the snow as she was the winter spirt so the snow never bother her anyways.

Jackie will always watch the kids play in the snow and she will sometime make a snow ball in her hand and throw it at kids making it more fun for the kids, she will smirk when she seen a kid trip that makes her laugh. She soon start to fly above then and take off as she went to see North who like a father to her ever since she became a guardian so the guardian are like a family to her since she didn't know her past.

Jackie was walking in North rooms bare foot like always and her staff with her as she made it snow in North work shop she then throw a snow ball at one of the elf and the little elf fall down making Jackie laugh but laughs even more when she see North on the ground and snow on his head.

"Jackie your very close to be on my naughty list you know that" North said as he shake his head getting the snow off of him, Jackie just stick her tongue out at him not really caring" because I'm more fun and I'm awesome than all of you guys you your just jealous" Jackie tease him as she start to make a big snow ball before throwing at North making him fall to the ground as the ground shake a little and making Jackie jump a little as she stay in the air looking at north" damm I did not your that big" Jackie laughs before going to North and helping him up and gave him a smirk" I'm joking you know that" Jackie said as she lift him up and give him a big hug.

North chuckle to himself and back before pulling away "I know that already silly" North said as he laughs as he walk out of the room "come on now let go meet the other guardian" North said as he place his on Jackie shoulder

"look it show up late again like always" bunny said as throw a egg at Jackie that hit her face making bunny laugh, Jackie growl as she wipe the egg off her face. Jackie smirk as she started to make a big huge snow ball in the air before throwing it at bunny that cover his whole body making Jackie laugh "sorry about that mate I could help myself "Jackie laugh even more as she trying to copy his accent, the tooth fairy glare at Jackie as she was mad at Jackie for doing that to her boyfriend "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your little boyfriend of their" Jackie smirk as she saw her blushing "Jackie you know that very bad of you to do" North said as he cross his arms together. Bunny finally got out of the snow as he shake him self off "you just don't know what love feel like or even have a family" Bunny hissed at Jackie that made her sad and hurt but she didn't show It but you can see it in her eye.

She look away as take off flying leaving them behind not caring if they mad at her for leaving she needing to be alone, while the guardian were glaring at bunny "to much?" bunny ask as he scratch behind his head as all the guardian nod at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Jack frost word**

Jack frost was throwing snow ball at the kids as they all play with him, the kids could see him and jack was smiling big as he was happy that they all could see him, jack flying above them making it snow. When he touch the glass it will fezzes that made him smile he always love the cold, his skin was pale white his hair was white like the snow he was wearing a blue hoodie and will a little ice on the jacket and brown pants he have his staff with him like always and didn't have no shoe on like always but jack didn't care at all.

When Jamie came up to jack he have a big smile on his face as he throw a snow ball at jack that made him chuckle "okay now you going to get it" jack smirk at Jamie and started to make a bunch of snow ball before lift them all up and shooting them at Jamie and Sophie who didn't expect it

"ahhh" Sophie scream as the snow goes after her, her brother Jamie run after her and laughing as he pick her and run away from the snow that made jack frost chuckle "Sophie! Jamie" Jack call out to him they both stop running making them fall when the snow hit them.

Jack and Jamie and Sophie and their friends were all laughing, Jack flew towards them blowing the snow away from them. Jack saw Sophie face and smile at her helping her up along with Jamie "hold on" Jack told them as he float in the air before taking out feeling the wind it them

Sophie hold on to him tight just as Jamie did, Jamie was laughing when he open his eye on the hand Sophie didn't open her eye she was to sacred. Jack lean in by her ear and whisper "don't be sacred I'm here I got you" jack whisper into her softly Sophie listen to him and open her eye she smile softly as the wind blow into her dirty blonde hair.

In Jackie word now

Jackie pov

I was sitting on a branch watching the kids play in the snow with their friends and family while I'm here alone don't get me wrong the guardian are family to me but not my real family, also they don't really get me like i want someone to hang out with but none of then like it also the kids they can't see me so why did you chose mammy just why I don't get it why me "WHY ME!" I yell out loud into the night the wind started to blow into me harder most making me in, I look at the moon tears stared to well up in my eye but I can't. Stay strong Jackie you can't cry you can't you can't, don't let them fall Jackie you can't no matter how much it hurt you can't. I'm not weak I'm strong and strong girl don't cry I said to myself hoping the tears won't fall but it was to late one tear slip making me sob, the snow fall down making the air cold my whole body wasn't shaking since I'm used to the cold but the tears would fezzed. I was flying in the night while snow come down making everything white.

Third person pov

Jackie was crying as she flew into the air letting the tears all out, she couldn't take it the pain being alone so she flew up so high before letting go of her staff and started to fall down. But of course mammy wouldn't let that happen so wind blow her away pushing her into the snow, she growl before wiping the snow off her and look up at the moon "you should have let me!" all suddenly snow started to go in tha air swirling around making a circle all suddenly a portal appear. Jackie title her head as she see kids playing around but what really caught her attention

"who is he mammy" Jackie ask as she see a young man who had the most beautiful eye ever.

He also had a blue jacket like Jackie and his hair was white like that snow also he wear old brown pants, he didn't have no shoes on like Jackie he also had a staff like Jackie.

Jackie was very into this boy she wanted to get know him and everything "mammy what his name" Jackie ask she just keep looking at the young men.

"Jack come on" a young boy said as he run towards the jack, Jackie was shock when that boy said his name. Jackie thought that name sound like her name but without the two letter in her name .

"jack…huh" Jackie whisper his name and the young man look around as he just heard his name from somewhere.

Jackie reach her hand into the portal, she look around making sure no one was around she then look up at the moon and smile little "this is what you want huh? Here goes nothing" Jackie slowly put her leg in the portal and slowly step into the portal.

 ***** _ **in jack word***_

As Jackie enter into the portal all suddenly she felt the cold air hit her face fast, her hair started to go everywhere when she finally open her eye all she saw was she saw the ground coming closer and closer to her she look around for her staff but couldn't"ahhh!"she scream even more as she was shock that she forgot that she could fly as the ground got even more closer she close her eye and wait for in pack but it never came, all she felt was two warm arm warp around her.

Jackie soon open her eye to see she was up in the air she look around and soon look up to meet the most beautiful deep blue eyes. She soon realized who it was "jack" she whisper she then hear the young men chuckle.

She couldn't help but blush crazy, she soon jump off when she felt his arm around her waist.

Jack chuckle and flew to her and pick her up again as he flew to the ground landing on the snow, jack soon took off his hoodie so Jackie could see him better.

Jackie was speechless as she see jack she couldn't help but think he was the most handsome man ever, she soon start to blush when she though.

"what your name?" jack ask as he title his head looking at her, Jackie cheek got very red making her all warm. It made jack laugh before clam him self down he the look at her again "don't worry I won't bite trust me on that" jack said as he gave her a smirk.

Jackie bite her bottom lip before opening her mouth to speak "it Jackie jack" Jackie said as she gave him a soft smile, jack was taken back a little when he heard his name. "you said my name? how we never met before" jack said as he scratch the back of his head.

Jackie try to make something up since she couldn't tell him the truth "umm because I heard your name before their talk about you lot so that how haha" Jackie laugh as she try to cover it up.

Jack look at before laughing with her "well nice to meet you Jackie and that a beautiful name"

Jackie blush before speaking "it nice to meet you to jack and the pleasure is all mine" jackie said as she stick her hand out to shake hand

Jack grab her hand and his hot breath his Jackie cold hand "no the pleasure is all mine Jackie" Jack said as he kiss her cold hand but Jack didn't think it was at all he think it was so soft and warm.

Jackie blush when he said that she could see jack smirk she soon cover her blush up and smirk back

"well this going to be fun" Jackie said to jack that made him laugh, Jackie soon stick her tongue out at him before giggle herself

 **A/N- hope you like this chapter and also thank for saying how good this story is so I'm going to keep writing on this stories and I really hope you like this one chapter so thank you for reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I would like to thank a few people for saying how nice this stories is since this my first fanfic about these two so I would like to thank**

 **Paramedics- thank you for nice review and I'm glad you like it make me happy**

 **Jacpueline Lee Miler- thank you I really hope you like the next chapter**

 **Also thank so much for the review guys it really make me happy to see you guys like it so much**

Third person pov

"come on what are you looking for like I want to have fun but you keep looking for something "jack said as he pouts hoping that will make her stop looking. Jackie sight before looking at him and give him the puppy eye, Jack soon look away as he blush a little. Jackie laughs before looking for her staff

"I'm looking for nothing" Jackie said as she finally give up and look at Jack to seen him smirk, Jackie giggle as she run up towards, her hair blow into the wind as Jack just watch her hair flow into the night.

When she up to Jack he grab her hair in his soft hand and look at it then look at her clothes to find out that her clothes look a lot like his, he look up at her before speaking "where do you come from" Jack ask

Jackie was stun for a minute in till she started to think of something that might help her get out of this question.

"look at that it getting very late we should go sleep"Jackie said even tho she doesn't sleep at but jack didn't know that and she didn't want him to find out

"goodnight"Jackie said as she took off running, tears well up in her eye that soon slip and she start to cry as she run her cold feet made everything fezzes.

She couldn't stay she had to leave she had to get back home even when it mean leaving jack who she just met today, she just couldn't even if mean hurting jack and her.

Jack

Jack watch her run away from him he wanted to go after her but he was to sacred to so he watch her run away.

Jack soon flew away from the place he keep flying away intill he landed on branch when his feet touch the branch it made it frozen, his hoodie cover his face as he let a tear slip he was glad that no one was around to this he slowly look up at the moon before looking down. He soon grad something that was in his pocket and look at it before shoving it back into his pocket. Jack felt alone again that when slide his hoodie off and slowly open his mouth. And started to sing as he thought about Jackie

 _I will keep you safe_

 _try hard to concentrate hold out your hand_

 _hold your hand out_

 _can you feel the weight of it_

 _the whole word at your fingertip_

 _don't be, don't be afraid_

 _our mistake they were bound to be made_

 _but I promise you i'll keep you safe_

Jack sing it as he listen to the wind blowing the leave as the snow fall every Jack slowly look up at the star as tear well up In his eye as he open his mouth one last time.

 _I will keep it safe_

Jack soon wipe his tear away from his sleeve as he flew off into the snow as the wind take him somewhere far away. Tooth hide behind a tree as her wing keep moving making her float in the air, Tooth watch Jack leave.

Tooth was shock and sad as was she listening to Jack sing Tooth could hear the pain in his voice. She didn't know why he was feeling like that but she wanted to know. So she took off but went the different to tell chief.

Jackie pov:

Jackie fall to her knees as she heard the song that jack was singing the wind blow the sound to where jackie was at making her hear it, it was like a whisper to her but she can feel the pain she cause him after all their all like and they never knew their family but jackie could feel the pain. All she wanted was to find someone like her but when she did she hurt them.

Jackie got up from the ground and ran never looking back she just kept running as she could barely hear the sound, she got so far that she couldn't hear anything their was no sound at all. This made jackie sacred as she crawl into the crave and warp her arms around her leg and start to cry as tears just came down her face.

"why…"jackie said as it was just whisper the wind blow into her face as everything went dark for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- this chapter going to be about jack and secrets are going to be expose**

 _*flash back*  
"come on slow poke" the girl said with blue eye as her skin was pale like Jack skin  
"who are you calling slow poke ice queen" Jack said as he laugh at her, he warp his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. making the other couple giggle as they walk towards them holding hand, the girl with two braids she was holding hand with guy who had a sweater on and he a blonde hair" Elsa come on stop flirting with jack over their "she yell out as she giggle as she got a glared from her sister" ANNA!"Elsa call out to her sister as she was all red when Jake look at her giving her a smirk" Jack stopped that"Elsa cry out as she was really red now wanted it to stop, Jack chuckle to himself before flying towards Elsa and warp his arms around Elsa waist and kiss her deeply  
*Flash Back ended*_

 _Jack woke up letting out a scream he place his hand on his heart as his body was sweating from the dream he had he look down a tear came down, he try to hard to forget about her but he can't" I'm so sorry"he whisper out as more tears come down he can never move on knowing it all his fault that she gone._

 _Anna Pov:  
I was walking down the street where me and Elsa used to walk, I look down before lifting my head and putting a smiles on my face I know I had to be brave no matter what, she would wanted me strong. I soon find myself at her grave with flowers in my hand I gently place the flower down on the grave right next to a picture with me and Kristoff and Elsa also Jack we were all smiling I felt tear come down I gently touch the grave and smile before speaking"it been many years Elsa I finally married"i spoke softly as try to smile for her" I have kids now one of them kinda act like you it kinda hard to handle her sometime"i giggle softly but soon place a hand over my mouth as tear come down "I'm so sorry I try so hard..but..it hard to keep goin-... knowing your gone..." I cry out as it still hurt that I can't see her or hear her voice no more._

 _I was walking back home as look down all I could feel was sadness in my heart, I pass by people who look so happy. I soon stop when I could have swear i heard my sister voice I look and found a little girl who look like my sister, her hair color was same as my sister and her eye were to everything about her was the same. I watch the little girl run towards her mom as was she was smiling so big, suddenly smile appear on my face but let a tear slip down my cheek knowing she reborn._

 _I open the door to my house and saw my three kids run towards me tackle me"MOMMY!"one of them called out before my husband gave me big hug"we were worry sick about you honey"Kristoff said as he had a worry look on his face I soon look at the clock and realize it was already 10 pm I look back at my family and gave the smiles before hugging them all and giving my Kristoff a kiss on the cheek"i'm sorry that I made you guys worry"i said before getting up and picking my kids up as Kristoff pick two up I then look at the tv then look at them"how about we watch tv and eat pizza for today"i said as i soon hearing my kids saying yes i smile and place them on the couch and start to call the pizza place"mommy! can we chose the movie"one of my kids ask and i nod them and i heard said yes really loud that made me giggle to myself._

 _I look at my family and i soon start to realize that everything going to be okay because i have my kids and my husband to make everything all better i may not have my sister but i have my family and i know my sister will always be with me in the after life._

 _Jackie Pov:  
i was walking alone in the cold as see kids playing around in the snow this one little kid with blond hair came running up to me and pull on my jackie. I was little shock to see that a kid could see me, the little girl smile at me as she was pulling me into the group of the other kids. This one boy with brown hair and eye look at the girl with concern,"what are you doing?"He ask her as he title his head, the little girl just giggle and ran off towards the boy"brother look"she said as she was pointing towards me but when he was looking at me. I felt like he couldn't see at all like she was seeing through me, I was going to leave but wanted to make sure if he could see me I was about to wave but stop when I heard little boy speak"what are you pointing at"He ask as he look at the little girl. When I heard those words came out of the little boy mouth, I knew that no one will ever see me so I ran as far as I could not turning back. All I wanted was to go back home i didn't like being here without them. I didn't care if other kids couldn't see I didn't care if I will never know my real family, I just wanted to go home that all. The wind was blowing into my face as my hair fly into the air the wind was getting stronger, the snow started to come down real fast. My foot print was wash away when the snow started to come down hard, my body was getting weak every step I take. My body was getting cold which was werid since I never get cold. My whole body was getting so could that my whole body was shaking so much, slowly look up to see the bright moon shining down on me. When I took a other step my leg gave up and my knees hit the cold snow, tears were coming down i didn't know why I felt alone and sacred. My leg were numb my body soon felt and my head hit the cold snow as my eye slowly started to close, I was getting so tired that I could just sleep. I knew I had to get up but couldn't my body just gave out, soon my eye gently close as everything around turn dark._

 _A/N- so sorry for the long wait guys_


End file.
